(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dumbbell, and more particularly, to a dumbbell with rotatable weights on two ends of the bar so as to exercise muscles of the users.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dumbbell is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a bar 10 with two weights 11 on two ends of the bar 10, wherein the weights 11 each are a circular disk-like weight, spherical weights or polygonal disk-like weights. However, the use of the dumbbell is simply and boring, the dumbbell is held at the bar and moves the arms up and down. Only the muscles of the arms are exercised and this cannot be satisfied by most of the users who want to exercise more muscles of the body.
The present invention intends to provide a dumbbell which is designed to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional dumbbell and can exercise more muscles.